


amour

by lgbtaemin



Category: K-pop
Genre: Cute, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Muscle Kink, Romance, Song Lyrics, lots of them - Freeform, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtaemin/pseuds/lgbtaemin
Summary: Jeon remembers all the times he fell further in love with Taehyung.





	amour

_You know it all, you’re my best friend_

3 years. The number of years they’ve been together. 11 years, that’s how long they’ve been friends. No one would think they would end up together; a sun-kissed tan pastel boy that goes by the name of Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook, the type of boy your parents warned you to stay away from. Tattoos etched onto his porcelain skin ranging from chinese characters to small hearts (courtesy of Taehyung). They were the sun and the moon, day and night, water and fire, whatever you want to call it. But, they made it work; a painful yet beautiful love.

“Jeon, I swear to fucking god put me down or I’ll slice your tic tac looking dick off.”

“Funny, yesterday you were begging fo-.”

“SHUT THE HELL UP”

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

_All day, my heart flutters with you_

 

Jeon was whipped. Scratch that. He was whipped with a cherry on top.

He was just observing (he doesn’t like the word stalking) Taehyung crying from the kitchen counter. Tears were splattered all over his red face, snot covering his irritated nose as he kept blowing into dollar-store tissues. He wept over the man that was being pulled away from his own daughter. (If you know this movie you get a cookie.)

“ I will come and visit you again.”

“ Don’t cry papa, don’t say ‘save me’ papa!”

Jungkook admitted, even the back of his eyes started burning.

“No don’t take him away, he didn’t do anything! yOU FUCKING ASSHATS STOP!” Loud sniffs accompanied Taehyung’s heartbroken sentence.

Jungkook decided this was enough and walked over to the now weeping boy.

“ Come on Tae, let’s go to sleep now.”

“NO!”

“Taehyung. Sleep. Now”

“Goddamn, chill man, take a chill pill relax man, chill. You gotta carry me inside though asswipe.”

“Fucking baby”

“You love me though.”

Jungkook agrees. Even at midnight when the moon is shining the brightest does he realize how beautiful Taehyung really is.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

_I breathe in your arms, we kiss in your arms_  
_When I hear your voice, it feels like I'm dreaming_  
_I can tell from your eyes, I can tell about your love_  
_You are my heaven_

Jungkook slowly laid Taehyung down onto the silk sheets gently placing his body inch by inch. He didn’t break the kiss he had started with his lover. He carefully placed himself on top of the red-haired boy, caging him in his arms. His muscles were bulging after carrying him from the corner store to their now shared bedroom but, the only thing he could focus on were the soft and pink lips placed on his.

Their lips molded together, the sparks still there. He suddenly reminisced their first kiss, it was like deja vu, sharing the same position laying on Taehyung’s bed listening him gush about Kris Humphries (2011 was the greatest year for him to discover hot men Taehyung claims, Jungkook being one of them).

_“He’s so hot! Like gosh papi he can kiss me!”_

_Jungkook felt something in his gut but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was. He felt some sort of anger towards Kris wishing he could suddenly become him._ _‘Screw his body!’ he thought._

_“Jungkook? Jungkook? Are you listening to me? Hey! hEY!”_

_Jungkook suddenly snapped out of his little daze. He quickly scanned Taehyung wondering what happened. ‘He seems fine whats wr- oh shoot’ He realized Taehyung intertwined their hands while he was in his little trance. The tip of his ears suddenly felt like they were on fire and he looked up and was met with Taehyung’s intense stare._

_“Jungkook? Are you okay?”_

_Jungkook nodded but leaned down towards Tae’s ear. (He’s so bold now, my baby getting some :’) )_

_“Hyung, can you look at me instead?”_

_Taehyung’s face was ablaze, he felt giddy but embarrassed all of the sudden. He stuttered out incomprehensible sentences._

_“K-K-Kookie I-I didn’t think you thought of me that way.”_

_Jungkook smiled at him, his bunny teeth seeping through his thin lips._

_“I always have Tae. You were just too dense to realize, darling.”_

_Tae smiled at him. His mouth forming a box-like shape._

_“If you give me a chance I’ll promise you won’t regret it. I’ll only look at you.”_

_Taehyung felt tears forming on the corner of his eyes. He wiped them roughly with his oversized sweater. His whole life he has been thinking that he wasn’t good enough for anyone. He was too dumb, too “feminine” as his peers would call him. He always wore long sleeve sweaters for a reason he wouldn’t tell a soul. But, here was Jungkook. His best friend, the one who promised to protect him and take care of him. He always felt loved in his presence. He always made sure he was okay. (Jungkook was the only person he has told. One is enough he thought.) He would buy him snacks even when he couldn’t afford gum himself. He would come up with the most creative ways to make money. Dancing in the streets, singing to strangers, kissing hormonal teenage girls, etc. Jeon would scrape up enough money to treat him once in awhile. He was so thankful for someone like Jeon Jungkook._

_Taehyung looked at Jungkook through swollen eyes. He was staring at him in pure adoration and love. “This is the one.” He thought. He shifted his position until his legs were crossed on top of each other._

_“Okay.”_

_Jungkook immediately threw himself onto the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around his waist. Taehyung giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck._

_“I promise baby, I’ll make sure you don’t regret your decision. I’ll be the best boyfriend you could ask for.”_

_Taehyung nodded and patted his face._

_“Now kiss me.”_

_Jungkook laughed and leaned closer to Taehyung. Close enough to feel their hot breaths on each other._

_“Are you sure you want this Tae?”_

_Taehyung rolled his eyes and booped his nose._

_“Of course, I want my first kiss to be you.”_

_Jungkook laughed and captured both of their lips in a sweet kiss. He took the lead and guided Taehyung on how to kiss properly. Taehyung stayed still but tilted his head here and there because of Jeon’s guiding hand. Jungkook slowly pushed Tae down and cupped his face. He took Taehyung’s hand and wrapped them around his neck once again. He smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes following Taehyung._

 

He opened his eyes and was met with Taehyung’s glowing face. He sighed into the kiss and closed his eyes again.

 

Oh how quickly time passes.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fic on here. I'm quite proud of it actually.
> 
> LIKE!! SHARE!! COMMENT!! PLEASE!!
> 
> you can follow me or scream at me on
> 
> wattpad: topyoongi  
> twt: tokyoels  
> ig: gayulzzangs


End file.
